Themyscira
History Themyscira is the capital city of the island nation of the same name, home to the Amazons. Remarkable not just for its population and magnificent views (speaking of the geography and its beautiful population) but also due to its unique metaphysical make-up. Themyscira exists within its own pocket dimension that also co-exists in different places on the globe. At any given time, the islands that make up this wonderful archipelago can shift from its present location to any of its six alternative locations. The shifts are automated by the very nature of its enchantment, choosing the location with the most ideal weather and privacy at any given time, but can be controlled from the throne room as well for strategic purposes. The six locations where Themyscira can be normally found are: * The Bermuda Triangle, near the Florida coast. * Northern coast of Ireland. * Mediterranean Sea, near Greece. * South of the Western African coastline. * Northeast of the coast of Japan. * Middle of the Indian Ocean Themyscira's seventh location is detached from the world completely and is known as the Void. Themyscira can remain in this pocket dimension indefinitely, but doing so gives Themyscira a cold chill in lieu of its tropical warmth and everything seems so much more dull and dim, even food and wine taste more bitter and less flavorful. As such, this state is only maintained as a defense mechanism. The Nation of Themyscira is an archipelago of over 50 islands of varying degrees of size, biomes, and hospitality. The largest island is Themyscira itself, of which the city and nation take its name and is included in the gathering of islands known as the Paradise Islands. Note: The names "Themyscira" and "Paradise Island" are almost completely interchangeable when discussing the islands that make up this nation. The other island clusters are the Islands of Reform, the Choani Islands (also known as Kanga Island), and Doom's Doorway. The Islands of Reform are home to a small penal colony where exiled Amazons and other miscreants are forced to live until such time as they are given Hippolyta's mercy (forgiveness). This colony is housed on a cruel rocky island in the northern most stretches of the archipelago. Recently, with Themyscira becoming a member of the United Nations, people seeking to immigrate to Themyscira can relocate to the Reform Islands to see if they are worthy of being granted citizenship, causing a small town to rise up one of the Eastern islands of this gathering, far from the penal colony. Few migrants have been granted citizenship as of yet, 90% of them being women, but migrants in good standing have been allowed permits to enjoy brief visits to the main island. The Choani Islands are mostly a wilderness refuge for the giant Kangaroo-like species that the Amazons call "Choani" (or "Hoppers") but have taken to calling them Kangas after that which the first UN delegations called the creatures after visiting Themyscira. The Kanga Islands are also where Amazons engage in mock guerrilla scenarios and do much of their best hunting, careful to only take what is needed. The only settlements among the Choani Islands are scattered temporary hunting camps for the islands' rangers and sanctioned hunting parties. On one of these islands is Circe's old tower with mesmerizing views of the next cluster of islands: Doom's Doorway are the islands which surround a doorway to the Underworld. The islands are very treacherous and a small garrison of the best Amazons guard a citadel built atop a small island at the center of these islands. The citadel itself is surrounded by a magical vortex that not only acts as a deterrent to sailing toward the citadel, but also generates the island's temporal resiliency to the passage of time. Near the actual doorway to the Underworld, Themyscira holds its dungeons. It was here that Princess Diana herself was kept (in relative luxury) for centuries for her defiance of her mother as have many other traitors and less than honorable Themyscirans. These dungeons rarely see a new prisoner since the creation of the penal colony, except for the occasional prisoner that Diana or Donna decides is better left in the care of Amazons, rather than Amanda Waller or ARGUS. Circe has been known to spend some time in the dungeons, but even the impressive magic wards placed in this prison are little match for a sorceress such as herself.E27 Journal: Location, Location, Location Trivia and Notes Trivia * Themyscira joined the UN around the summer of 2008.Earth-27 for Nitwits: The Nation of Themyscira * The lands of Themyscira used to be part of Atlantis. Locations where Themyscira can manifest are the same ones where different Atlantean kingdoms exist. * In the shallows of Themyscira lives the Themysciran Manta (also known as a Purple Healing Ray), a rare and magical breed of fish known for their healing powers and alchemical usesNetwork Files: Chas Chandler and were thought to be extinct or legendary creatures until the turn of the last century when Themysciran delegates gifted some to outsiders for study.Network Files: Ray Fillet * The royalty of Themyscira act in Hera's stead and officiate weddings. They can do it in Themyscira or any other country that honors this custom.VOX Box: Wonderful Ceremony Notes * In the comics the Purple Healing Ray is an Amazonian healing device which gives purple colored rays of light. Links and References * Appearances of Themyscira * Location Gallery: Themyscira Category:Locations